For flow control in large-scale hydraulic systems, poppet or other forms of linearly actuated valves are commonly used. In such systems, these valves are operable to control the flow of hydraulic fluid through the valve by linearly reciprocating an internal plunger between a closed position, that blocks flow through the valve, and an open position, that permits fluid flow between two or more ports. The valve may be controlled by hydraulic actuation; however, operation in this manner requires calibration, is expensive in terms of energy loss, and may result in increased erosion of the valve. Further, these types of valves operate slowly and require substantial energy to operate. They are also susceptible to temperature-induced oil viscosity changes that can result in erratic performance of the valves.
Standard rotary valves may instead be used to control flow; however, such valves are subject to their own unique problems, such as high bearing loads and required actuation torques at high pressures and flow path erosion experienced due to high flow rates and pressure gradients. Accordingly, there is a need for a valve that resolves the shortcomings of these existing solutions and, in particular, a valve that reduces cost, weight, pressure drop, and actuation time, as well as improves decompression performance, pressure capability, actuation energy consumption and operational life.